As The Snow Falls
by TearsOfFire
Summary: ~Shounen ai~ Aya thinks back to what happened to Ken that one day in the soccer field that changed his life forever.


Title: As The Snow Falls  
Chapter: 1/1  
Author: TearsOfFire  
E-mail: Fctupkid7@yahoo.com  
Warnings: AU; shounen ai; death; suicide  
Pairings: Aya+Ken  
Disclaimers: I don't own Weiss  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Aya thinks back to what happened to Ken that one day in the soccer field that changed his life forever.  
He once told me that every snowflake was different. We were at the soccer field, laying in the grass. I had my hands behind my head and his arms around my waist,   
his head resting on my chest. Steadily rising and falling with every breath I took. He told me my heartbeat was making a song. I let a smile slip across my face as he began  
to hum out this song. I told him it sounded like a love song, and he told me it was.  
  
We lay there for what seemed like forever until I felt something wet on my forehead. I opened my eyes to the sight of snow. Not a lot, just flurries, but that was   
enough to get him excited. He stood up and tipped his head toward the sky, spreading his arms and letting the snowflakes fall upon his face. I placed my elbow on the ground   
and my head in my palm to watch my snow angel. How much I wished I had a soul like his. He was so stained with kill, yet he was so innocent. Those who did not know him saw   
his smile and believed he was happy, I knew better. Once you have really seen him smile you will never need to see anything again. When he truly smiled, he showed so much   
emotion, almost as if you could read his thoughts. He only truly smiled for me though, just like I only smiled for him. And no matter how many times I saw that smile, it   
made me melt every time.   
  
"Not one snowflake in the world is the same," he told me, waking me from my daydream. I looked up and saw he was looking down at me, no emotion in his face. "How do   
you know that," I asked him. "Because then snow wouldn't be beautiful," he answered with a shrug, "what makes snow beautiful, is that all the snowflakes fit together, like   
a puzzle. And puzzle pieces can't be the same, or you wouldn't be able to put it together." He turned his head back up to the sky, watching the snowflakes fall. I stand up   
and brush myself off. He walked over to me and put his arm's around my waist. He and I were like snowflakes, we fit together, yet we were so very different.  
  
How I wish time could go back to that day. So we could just leave the soccer field a little bit sooner. But we didn't. We stayed. Neither of us was expecting it, that  
day seemed so perfect up until then. It took months to get up the courage to tell him I loved him, but only seconds for that love to be taken away. That love we thought   
nothing could knock down. I can still remember every detail, the black limo slowing down on the street opposite the field, the two gun shots that I can hear to this day,   
both of those shots hitting him. I am sure one was meant for me, but he was in the way of it. He clutched his side as he fell over, the sound of tires screeching as the   
limo took off.   
  
I fell to my knees next to him. Screaming for help. But nobody was there, we were alone in the soccer field. I knew he was dying, as did he. He told me not to worry.   
"You were the best thing that ever happened to me," he whispered. "And you to me," I whispered back. I was crying, the acid like liquid burning my eyes. He tried to lift up   
his hand to wipe away my tears, but didn't have the strength. That's just like him, worrying about me as he is dying. I tell him I could never find anyone as perfect as him,  
he smiles and says, I know. His eyes began to close and I told him I loved him, he no longer could talk, but his quivering lips mouthed the words, I love you too, Aya.   
  
I lay my head on his chest and listen to his last heartbeats, I began to hum the love song that they were playing. And I wish I could just stay here forever, I don't   
want to live without him. I just want to lie there with my arms around him until it's my turn to die. Just Ken and I, laying in the white snowflakes, some stained red from   
blood. And I can remember Ken's laugh, and his smile, his smile only for me.   
  
Now as I sit here on his window sill, and lean my forehead on the glass. I watch as the snow falls to the ground below, gently floating through the sky. Yohji   
eventually found us that day. I looked up at him, eyes red and swollen from crying, he was crying also, as he should be. He was Ken's friend. But I was so much more, I was   
a lover, a soul mate. Yohji picked me up off of Ken and hugged me tightly. And we both cried. Cried harder then I have in my entire life, for I have just lost my everything.  
When we got home, I went up to Ken's room and passed out on his bed. The bed I have been sharing with him for the last two years. I could hear Omi's cries from downstairs   
as Yohji broke the news to him.   
  
Since we couldn't have a proper funeral, Kritiker is holding one. Omi and Yohji left for it already. I am the only one who didn't go though. I didn't want to see Ken   
again. I wanted to remember him by the last time I saw him, with his smile only for me. So I am home alone now, they should be back soon, so I don't have much time. I am   
still looking out the window at the falling snow as I bring the gun up to my head. And as I look at the snowflakes one last time I can see every single one, and Ken was   
right, there is not one snowflake that is the same.  
Okay. I decided to write this after reading a bunch of angsty Harry/Draco fics. Ja! 


End file.
